Prior to the improvements described in this application, a laminating machine known as “GBC Ultima 65 School Laminator” was promoted by General Binding Corporation in their 2001 Bulletin No. 1630371 3MO202, copyright 2001. A large number of the machines described in that brochure have presumably been in use in schools and offices which require sheet laminating equipment.
However, correctly threading the films from the film supply rollers has proved difficult for many classroom instructors, especially in aligning the webs of film with each other as they are inserted into the machine and thereafter placing them on the heated laminating rollers without having the adhesive coated side of the film contacting those rollers.